Hikari
by RazberryPineapple
Summary: I've been having these weird thoughts lately... Like, is any of this for real? Or not? Just a basic oneshot. Matches up with KH1's opening video. R&R please!


-Hikari-  
-Light-

Drifting...  
Endlessly,  
drifting...

_I've been having these_ weird_ thoughts lately..._

Sora opened his eyes to see murky light above him. It was slowly growing farther away. He blinked slowly, feeling sluggish, sleepy, almost.

_Like, is any of this for real? Or... not?_

He closed his eyes again, giving in to the soft comfort of unconsciousness. His clothes drifted around like he was underwater. His unusual, spiky brown hair acted the same way. Drifting slowly... away from the murky light coming from above.

His body went limp, and he started to sink faster. Bubbles came off his body as he headed towards the bottom. Then there was a sudden flash of light, and Sora found himself on the beach, squinting in the light of the late afternoon sun. He shielded his eyes, trying to see better. His vision cleared, revealing a silver-haired boy standing in the shallow water, his back to him.

Riku.

Sora felt his lips spread into a smile. He stepped forward, his mouth opening to call to his friend. But as he did, his feet splashed into the retreating surf. His eyes widened. A huge wave was coming, and Riku was standing in the shadow of it. A small gasp escaped his lips. The older boy's head moved, like he had heard, and he slowly turned. He faced Sora, a smirk playing on his lips. His shoulder-length silvery-gray hair moved in the wind, rippling like the water rising behind him. He held out a hand, the smirk, once hidden, coming into full view.

_Beckoning..._

Sora lurched forward, crying out.

"Get out, Riku! There's a wave coming!"

He reached forward to Riku's outstretched hand, trying grab on.

But his hand fell through empty space.

The wave crashed on top of him, the force of it plunging him under the surface and making him tumble head over heels in the salty ocean water. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep oxygen in his lungs. The water stung his eyes. He turned his gaze upwards, locking onto Riku, who floated there, his feet brushing the sand below him. He was upright, like the current that pulled at Sora's body wasn't affecting him at all. He extended his hand again, that same look on his face. Expectant. Encouraging.

_Calling to me..._

The current grew stronger, bubbles whipping past Sora's face. He swung his arms forward, trying to swim to his older-brother-like friend. Desperation filled him.

_Have to reach him... I have to..._

He struggled against the current, but it pulled him away, and he had to give up. He let himself get carried to the his feet could touch the bottom, he pushed off of it, rocketing up to the air above. He burst out of the water, shaking the moisture from his hair like a dog would. He straightened up, looking, searching.

_Where's Riku?_

His friend did not surface. He turned to the shore, and saw a young girl, with hair so red it looked pink, waving to him.

"Soraa~!" Kairi called, her face filled with happiness. Sora smiled at the sight of her, and waved back, starting towards her. He pushed his way through the water, stumbling slightly. She waited, holding her hands behind her, that warm smile still on her lips. He trudged toward her, and she cheered him on. "Come on, you slowpoke!" She laughed. When he reached her, panting, he had to pause a moment to catch his breath. He bowed his head, breathing heavily, then looked up at her. She giggled at the look on his face.

Sora loved it when she smiled at him like that. Of course, he loved any kind of smile, but Kairi's was special. It had so much innocence in it. It was gentle and kind. Filled with strange light...

_Happy to see you..._

As he was basking in the warmth of her smile, Kairi seemed to notice something above her, in the sky. Her smile fell away. Intrigued, Sora straightened up and turned, to see what she was so captivated by. At first, all he saw was the sky, now starting to turn dark as the sun set. The clouds were puffy, and behind them, streaks of light were plummeting downwards. He heard Kairi gasp behind him. It took him a moment, but then he saw it, too.

A small figure, dropping down among the fallen stars. Too small to see clearly at first, but as Sora watched, it became clearer. He blinked hard in disbelief.

The figure among the falling stars was him.

He felt himself reeling. He stumbled back a step, but suddenly, there was no ground beneath his feet. He dropped like a stone, falling away from the sky. Away from Kairi. The wind whipped around him, and he strained, reaching his arm upwards to Kairi, who in return reached down. Worry and fear clouded her expression. Her mouth opened, but Sora heard no words. The image of her rippled like water, then vanished, leaving no trace. Nothing left but sky.

_What's happening...? What's happening to me?_

His hope of salvation vanished with her. He let himself go limp, closing his eyes against the wind that rushed past him. It was a strange sensation. One moment, it was wind that pulled at his hair and clothes, and the next, it was water. Bubbles trailed off his body as he sank.

_Deeper and deeper..._

His body twisted and tumbled weightlessly with the strange downward current. He felt himself begin to level out, and lifted his head, opening his eyes and squinting at the curious blue glow that surrounded him in the darkness. His feet acted as dead weights, pulling him upright and setting him on a darkened platform below. He hunched over, like he was landing from a jump in slow motion. His head snapped up, the sluggish feeling of water on his body gone.

Sora straightened slowly, looking around him. Nothing but darkness beyond the shaft of soft blue light that shined above him. He shuffled his feet, then took a step forward. Light flashed. He looked down to see a bright shining green color spreading from where he'd stepped. It grew from a gentle glow to a blinding light in an instant, and he had to shield his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his face. A circle formed around him and quickly grew larger and larger. When he dropped his arms, he looked around him in astonishment. Pure white doves were detaching themselves from the shadowy ground and flying upwards to freedom. His mouth hung open.

_Beautiful..._

Feathers drifted around him. The doves had all converged and were flying away in front of his very eyes. He closed his mouth and watched their silent grace, flying through the darkness without fear. He felt almost as if they'd left him behind, like they were hurrying toward some fantastic party and they hadn't had the time to tell him when it started. Then, they vanished into the shadows, disappearing as quickly as they had come.

Sora looked around him. The platform was now clear and un-obscured, revealing a strange stained glass design. A gentle looking woman rested in the middle of it, surrounded by the faces of seven men who looked like they were cosplaying as dwarfs. The woman had fair skin and shining black hair. One hand was over her heart, and in the other, she held a bright red apple. A single bite was missing from it. Her long-lashed eyes were closed, as if she was asleep.

Sora tore his gaze from the platform and looked around him warily. As he did, a voice sounded inside his head. he couldn't tell if the voice was angry, or happy, if it was the voice of a man or a woman. The words it spoke were cryptic and a little foreboding, and they made shivers run up and down his spine.

_So much to do,_  
_s o l i t t l e t i m e . . ._

_

* * *

_WHEEEE! I was really bored the other day, so I decided to do this. Just a basic oneshot, describing my interpretation of Kingdom Hearts' opening. Plehhhh PLEASE REVIEW!_  
_


End file.
